On a beautiful afternoon, Omar rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $7.92 each and baskets of lemons for $3.96 each. Omar decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of lemons before heading home. How much did Omar need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Omar needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the lemons. Price of kiwis + price of lemons = total price. ${7}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Omar needs to pay $11.88.